Hidden Feelings
by PerfectChaos28
Summary: Raven still cant feel emotion without her powers getting the best of her. When She finds that she may Have feelings for Beast Boy she begins looking for a way to get her powers under control. RXB. {I do not Own the Teen titans, Bands or lyrics that i may use in this story}
1. Hidden Feelings

Chapter1: Hidden Feelings.

It was alittle past 7pm when the titans got back from a long time consuming mission. They had been out all afternoon chasing Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth and were all in a bad mood on a count of the pact that they got away after robbing the 3rd bank this month. Raven was especially upset because she felt it was her fault they got away (when it wasnt). she had been tricked by Jinx into hitting Beast Boy with car which allowed the 3 to escape while the group tended to BBs aid. Jinx was wearing a hologram ring Gizmo had made for her for this kind of situation. So there was no way of knowing raven was going to hit Beast Boy. Nobody blamed Raven for what happened. Nobody but Raven of course.

Beast Boy wasnt serously hurt or even mad for that matter. In reality he was more concerned for Raven then himself. He Knew how down she could get and letting her beat herself up over something like this wasnt going to help. After the team had got back and went over the mission they had just returned from, They all began to do the things they enjoyed to do in there free time. Robin went Straight to the TV and turned on the news. always hard at work. "the leader of the Teen Titans doesnt have freetime" he always said. He was almost too serious. The Exact opposite of Starfire who was now in the kitchen preparing to make her "famous" Sloop Supreme. Singing and having a great time. it was almost as if she was completely oblivious to what had happened just an hour before now. Cyborg who was the perfect mix between fun and serious (hes my favorite :D ) told the team that he was going to work on the T-car and probably wouldnt be finished until it was very late. He loves that car even more then he loves to eat... he loves it alot. lol. Cy wished the team a goodnight and went down to the garage where he would more then likely spend most of the night. Right after Cyborg left the room Raven quickly followed. Beast Boy noticed this and started to walk after her. He knew something was bothering her, she hasnt said a word since they got back.

Beast Boy walked Through the tower until he was outside of Raven's door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door... nothing. "Raven, can i talk to you?".. still nothing. Beast Boy Knocked again. "Come on I know your" he was cut off by Ravens door slightly sliding open. "Raven?" Beast Boy said. "What do you want" Raven said through the crack in the door. "I-I just wanted to talk about what happened today.." Beast Boy Stuttered. a swift "go away" is all Beast Boy got before having the door closed in his face. "Come on Rae! i just wan-" "That is not my name!" Raven said rudely through the door. "Raven*. sorry." he corrected himself. "Just talk to me.. " he pleaded. "no. i dont wanna talk about it" Raven said. still hid behind her door. "I just want to help..i know it wasnt your fault today." "look im not even hurt" Beast Boy said with a bit of humor behind his voice. It went silent for what seemed like forever. Out of nowhere Ravens door slid open once again, this time all the way. Raven stood in the doorway saying nothing. just looking at beast boy. Beast Boy could tell she was much more upset then usual. "but why?" he thought to himself. This thought was quickly forgotten once Beast Boy saw Ravens faces.. She was so pretty he thought to himself. He loved her beautiful purple eyes they were so diffrent, so unique.. he could look into them for hours.. "Raven im sorry.. i dont mean to bother you bu-" he was cut off by a harm embrace. He look down to see Raven with her face buried into his cheast. arms wrapped around him. This was one of the most shocking things that he has even seen. Beast Boy didnt know what else to do but Wrap his arms around her tiny frame, resting his cheek on top of her head. he was going to savor this for as long as he could. Raven could feel the heat from Beast Boys body. she hugged tighter, trying to get even closer to him. She felt so calm, so safe. This hug lasted for 4-5 seconds until suddenly the lights flickered and then went off. Raven lets go of Beast Boy and quickly runs into her room and closes the door locking herself in for the night. Beast Boy still in shock just stood there. trying to comprehend what had just happened. "Did that really just happen? did Raven Really just hug me?".. Still not sure what happened Beast Boy Slowly walks back to the main room of the tower leaving Raven alone with her thoughs.

"UGH! why cant i be normal?! why cant i just Reverse this curse?! (good song thats lyrics fit this moment in the story lol). As Raven Sits in her room doing everything in her power to hold back her feelings she starts to thinking.. "What did i just do? Why did i hug him?"..."Its Beast Boy, annoying, loud, obnoxious Beast Boy... who can sometimes be very sweet and caring" she thught. About that time she started to feel very weird. however she knew exactly what this feeling she was feeling was. Its the feeling she gets when she forms a new emotion inside of her.. "what?.." this was very suprising and for a lack of a better word shocking to Raven. She had to know what emotion and why it had formed. She had to inter her mirror and investigate.

Beast Boy had made it half way down the hall by the time he was met by Starfire and Robin. "What was that?" Robin asked. "I dont know" Beast Boy lied. "It may have been from Cyborg doing the repairs of the T-car yes?" Star Asked with a hint of worry in her voice. "that must be it" Beast Boy said as if he didnt know what had really happened. "Well its ok now, Cy must have fixed it" Robin said as he turned and started to walk back to the main room of the tower, Star not far behind him. Beast Boy followed them into the main room. Star and Robin went back to what they were doing before the lights went out. Beast Boy simply took a seat on the couch replaying what had happened over and over again in his head until he fell asleep. Hours later Beast Boy wakes up in a the room he fad fallen asleep in. it was now dark and silent. Beast Boy stood up and looked at the clock (1:34). Dang ill be up all night he though to himself. He decided to turn on the TV and watch some Family Guy. It wasnt American Dad but it still appealed to his childish sense of humor. Typically he would be laughing at every silly joke or scene, but not tonight. Too much was on his mind. There was one thing on his mind and one thing only, Raven. so many questions went through his did she hug him, Why did the lights go crazy and of course what was this feeling he has had ever sense she hugged him.. It was no secret Beast Boy had a thing for Raven. Everyone Knew it, everyone but Raven that is. Beast Boy did like her even tho he would never admit it to anyone, not even himself. He had always felt something for her, especially when she would smile (which was very rare). She had even hugged him once before when he apologized for calling her creepy, but this time was diffrent. He felt something he had never felt before.."but what" he though.

About 2 episodes in Beast Boy heard the door behind him open up. He sprung around very fast in hope to see the one person he wanted to see at the moment. Instead he got the next best person. Cyborg walked over to Beast Boy and took a seat next to him on the couch. "Sup BB? What are you doing up this late?" He Questioned. "Nothing, just thinking" Beast Boy replied a bit to quickly. "Have a nightmare? wet the bet again?' Cyborg Teased. "Yeah thats it." Beast Boy Softly Said. Cyborg Could see something was wrong. Normally Beast Boy would come back with some stuoid joke that would make himself look worse then anything. "Ok whats really up?" Cyborg asked. "well.." Beast Boy Began to think weather or not to tell him.. They are best friends, and maybe talking about it could help he though. Beast Boy Began to tell Cyborg what had happened earlier and what he was feeling now. "I dont know what this feeling is Cy, do you have any advise?" Beast Boy asked sounding a little concerned. "Well i think Its easy to see whats going on" Cyborg said. "Really?! what?!" Beast Boy Practically yelled Excited for what Cyborg was about to say next. "You and Raven are in WUV!" (insert Cyborg making kissy faces here) Cyborg teased. "WHAT?! youre joking right?! Beast Boy again said a bit to loud. "Am i? you tell me man." Cyborg said has he got up and began to leave the room. "Im going to charge up man, we can talk about this later if you want?" Cyborg Questioned "Yeah, that would be great" Beast Boy said. Beast Boy just sat there, in the dark, thinking. the word running through his head over and over again "Love" "Do i love Raven?" He though to himself all night until Falling asleep around what felt like 5 am.


	2. A Hint Of Denial

Chapter 2: A Hint Of Denial

After what seemed like forever of walking through her own mind. Raven finally found who she was looking for, Knowledge. "Its about time" Knowledge said. "Huh?" is all raven got out before Knowledge continued "Raven, we both know why youre here. we all felt it." "Well what was (IT)"Raven asked. "Dont play dumb, you know exactly why youre here and what you felt." "Well what emotion is it, what emotion has formed and why?" "Not formed my dear, It has merely reemerge. A emotion you havent felt since you last saw your mother." Knowledge went on. "No, you Cant be talking about.." "Love" Knowledge quickly interupted. "NO! that cant be right! i dont love anything! Im not allowed to feel "Love."" Raven practically yelled. "Sweetie, getting angry isnt going to help you. Just calm yourself and accept it for what it is. you are falling in love" "No. i cant love..." "i can take you to meet her, to see for yourself. If you like of course?" Knowledge suggested. "Fine. take me, prove to me im in "love."" putting extra infuses on the word love. "very well, seeing is believing i suppose" knowledge said as she began walking down the path deeper into Ravens mind.

It was around noon when beast boy finally woke up. Surprisingly we wasnt woke up from cyborg playing loud music, Starfire singing or robbin watching the morning news. This was very odd. He was shocked he wasnt rudley woke up but he certainly wasnt complaining. "where is everybody anyways" he said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. As he stood up he quickly learned that he was alone in the main room of Titans Tower. As he walked through all the halls and checked all the rooms (but Ravens of course) he soon noticed that he was alone in the tower completely. He then pulled out his team phone and called up Cyborg. "Aye whats up BB" he heard through the other line. "Hey where are you guys?!" "we decided to go get some grub. i told the team you were up late last night and that you needed your beauty sleep" Laughter behind his voice. "Wow?! you didnt tell them what we talked about lastnight did you?! Raven doesnt know right? , right?!" "Hey now, what do i look like? i didnt tell them a thing and Raven isnt even with us, she wasnt answering her door this morning so we just figured we would let her sleep in too" "oh.. well thanks thats actually really cool of you Cy." "Have you ever known me not to be cool?" he joked. "Yeah yeah yeah, any idea when you guys will be home?" Beast Boy asked as he rolled his eyes. "We should be back whithin the hour, when i get back we can go for a ride in the T-car and talk about your little situation. Plus i have to show you the new turbo boost i installed into it last night!" he just wants to show off his car Beast Boy thought. "Sure, that sounds fine" Beast Boy replied. "Later BB!" "Later Cy." so im alone in the tower with Raven for almost an hour... maybe i should go talk to her Beast Boy though. He made his way down to her room but right before he knocked he stopped himself.. What am i doing? i cant talk to her about last night.. she will just get mad and tell me to talk about it again.. maybe ill just leave her alone, he thought almost outloud.. As he made his way back to the main room he thought. Hmmmm what to do for less then an hour he asked himself.."Oh i know! Super Ninja Monkey Attack 6 time!"

As Raven and Knowledge Travel deeper into Ravens thoughs the area around them slowly but surely gets less and less.. well creepy. The ravens turned to pigeons, tress grew leaves and the sky turned from red to baby blue. "I havent been here in so long.. its beautiful.." Raven says almost under her breath. "It really is. you should get use to it. i have a feeling you will be traveling to this mind set alot more often" Knowledge hinted. "No likely." "denial doesnt look good on you honey". Raven begins to blush a bright red..this does not go unseen by Knowledge. They continue walking until they come to little pink house. It had heart decorated all over it. even the apples on the tree in the front yard looked like hearts. this was clearly where Love would live inside of Ravens mind. Knowledge takes Ravens hand and practically drags Raven to the door. "well?" Knowledge said clearly impatient. "well what?" "You Know what!? knock on the door! we didnt walk all this way for nothing." Raven Knocks twice on the bright Red door with a heart for a doorknob. "Coming" a cheerful voice says through the small door. The door opens and there standing inside the door was Raven. well not Raven, she looked like raven beside the fact that her rob was purple and she was actually smiling. Raven said nothing.. just stood there with a shocked look on her face. "Well are you going to come in or not?" The purple raven asks politely. Knowledge pushes Raven through the door and sets her down at the kitchen table and takes a seat next to her both across from the purple Raven. Raven who was still said nothing is still in shock. "We have so much to talk about! its been to long Raven!" The Purple Raven says.. "Raven this is Love, i believe you have somethings to ask her." Knowledge says snapping Raven out of her trance. "uhh yeah... why are you here exactly" Raven slowly says "Well this is my house silly? why are you here is the question?" Love says "Im not in love." "Oh but you are, why else would i be in your head?" "I cant love. i dont do love. i cant do love.." "If you are so sure of this then why are you here?" "I-I-Im not sure.." Raven stutters. "There you go playing stupid again" Knowledge rudely states. "We all know whats going on, youre just in denial Raven." Knowledge adds. "If im falling "in love" what is making me feel this way?..." "Oh but Raven, isnt it clear? we all know WHO has awake me inside you" "WHO?! what do you mean who?!" Raven snaps. Knowledge and Love look at each other, raise an eyebrow and look at Raven as if shes crazy. "What?! tell me now!" Raven says angrily. "Raven.. its him. its Beast Boy." Love calmly says. "no...it cant be. Its Beast Boy! i could never like him!" "oh? then why did you hug him. why did you start to feel like this after you the hug and why did your powers go crazy when you did?" Knowledge points out. "I-I.." "Exactly" 'You see dear, you have always liked him, something about his goofy exterior and sweet center attracts yo- us." Love explains. "Even if i do like him... what can i do? my powers..." "There is a way to escape the curse and your fathers grasp.." "WHAT?!" Raven and Love both Yell in shock. "How?.." Ravens says.

Cyborg looks over at Beast boy in the passenger seat looking out the window at the rain.."So about this Raven thing, are you going to do something about it?" "What? there is no Raven thing?!..." "Mhm, sure there isnt.. so do you think she likes you back?". "No.." Beast Boy says with a sad look on his face.."HEY?! i dont like Raven you tricked me!" "Too easy" Cyborg says with a huge smirk on his face. Beast Boy said nothing..Finally he he speaks. "She could never like me back.." "What Makes you say that BB?" "Look at me! im short, Green, and annoying.. she probably hates me.." "Ok first of all, youre taller then her by a few inches, she white as a ghost and you know what they say, opposites attract. and she could never hate you. You guys fight alot but thats just because.." "She hates me, right?" "Because she likes you dude." "What?1 how do you know?!" Beast Boy asks anxiously. "Well i dont exactly..i just have a feeling" "Ha. i wouldnt rely on feelings, feelings get you hurt" Beast Boy says under his breath as he looks back to the window..


	3. Things Left Unsaid

Chapter3: Things left Unsaid.

It was a little past 7 when Raven finally emerged from her room, The sun had already set and all the lights were out in the tower. Raven made her way to the main room of the tower where she found her 4 fellow Titans watching a movie. "They had movie night without me?.." she thought. Her friends had noticed her inter the room, they quickly paused the movie and flipped on the lights. "Friend Raven! you are awake at last! wont you join us in the night of movies?!" Star said overly excited. "No" "But Raven it was my turn to do the choosing of the movie and this is my favorite of all earth movies and i would love for you too join us becau-" "Fine. ill watch a movie movie with you if you will stop talking" Raven rudely interrupted. " "Oh joy! let us begin!" "One movie." Raven made her way over to the couch and took a seat next to Starfire. The movie wasnt very far in, it had almost just begun. Raven found the movie fairly boring. Sense Starfire picked the movie this week it was of course a romance. Raven hated Romantic movies with a passion. The movie was almost over and at this point Raven wished she never left her room to begin with. As the movie was coming to an end Raven started to become very interested. The main character had sacrificed himself to save the life of girl he "loved". Raven was Dumbfounded, why would he go through all that trouble to be with her just to give his life in the end. She couldnt comprehend this. Then she remember her talk with Love and Knowledge. it reminded her of what Knowledge had said about overcoming her powers.

oooooooo

"There is a way to escape the curse and your fathers grasp." "What?!..how?! Raven and Love said Simultaneously. "Well.." Knowledge began. "I started researching this matter long ago in the event of Love reappearing. Much like anger, when you get so empathetic you lose control of your powers. Also much like anger. If you completely lose control you can be changed for good. If you fall deep enough in love or show an act of pure kindness and passion for someone you "love" you can completely change and escape your fathers grasp." Raven says nothing.. the look on her face resembles a man's who has just found out how long he has to live. After a few moments of silence Raven trys to talk but cant seem to find the right words. Its as if she has forgotten every word she has ever known. Love breaks the sound of silence "Well this is great news! all you have to do is fall in love!". Raven still says nothing. The look on her faces has went from shock to disappointment. "Its impossible." Raven finally says. "Improbable, not impossible." Knowledge points out. "I cant do it, thats not in me.. im not that type of person and we all know it." "That may be, but if you can feel love which you clealry can" Knowledge points to Love. "Then you can show it. you just need to find the right person that makes you feel this." "I think she already has." Love says followed my a giggle. Raven's cheeks turn a bright shade of pink.

ooooooo

"Hello, earth to Raven?" Cyborg says as he waves his big metal hand infront of her faces. "Dude! is she blushing?!" Beast Boy smoothly adds. Raven Snaps out of thought and is totally shocked to see the movie over, lights on and the entire team gathered around her. She quickly jumps up and quickly makes her way to the door. " Well that was... odd?" Robin says cocking his eyebrow. "I think the word youre looking for is weird" Cyborg adds. "Come on guys, you know shes been super stressed lately. cut her some slack!" Beast Boy Snaps "Awww does wittle beast boy have a crush?" Robin teased "What? no?! Raven is our friend! shes been acting weird and its about time someone offered to help." Beast Boy storms out of the room after Raven. On his way to her room he has no idea what he is going to say to her. "Maybe i should just ask and listen more then do the talking" he thought. "What if she doesnt want to talk? what if she gets mad at me?" it was like every bad thing that could happen was going through his head. "What if i let on how i feel about her...wait?.. how do i feel about her?" As he asked himself this question he found himself in front of Ravens door. "Here goes nothing i guess." Beast Boy Knocks 3 times. "Raven?" you in there."what do you want?" a voice that was clearly hers says through the door. "Well i just figured you have been really stressed lately and i thought maybe you wanted to talk to someone is all?.." after a few moments of silence The door opens and Raven motions Beast Boy in. This was a huge shock to Beasy Boy on a count of the fact that he is never allowed in Ravens room, he could count on one hand the number of times he had been in it.

Raven turned and walked over to her bed where she took a seat. "Well are you just going to stand there" Raven questioned as she patted the spot on the bed next to her. Beast Boy walks over very hesitantly and takes a seat next to her, being very careful not to sit to close. The two sad there in the dark saying nothing for what seemed like and hour when in reality it was only about a minuet. During this time Raven Looked off in the distance. Beast Boy did the same at first. finally he looked over to her as she gazed off into the dark. She was beautiful. She had a perfectly fored jaw line. He loved the way her short purple hair framed her pretty round face so perfectly. Her eyes, oh how he loved her breathtaking Amethyst eyes. He could look into them for days if he could. "Um Beast Boy?" Now it was his turn to have his day dream was interrupted. "What? oh sorry. i was just thinking about something" "Ok well what were you thinking about then?" Raven said, one eyebrow raised. "Nothing important, just something Cy told me yesterday" "okay then?" "Haha, yeah" Beast boy began to rub the back of his neck. "Sooo.. whats got you so down lately Rae-Raven he quickly corrected himself." Raven said nothing, just looked at him. "If you dont want to tell me i understand.." "No, its just i dont know really..i have had this weird feeling here lately but i can put my finger on what it is." "Maybe youre getting sick? or you are developing a new power?" Beast Boy suggested. "I dont think so...It means a lot you know..you offering to listen to me that is. Nobody has ever listened.. maybe i just havent let anyone. Whatever the reason may be the fact of the matter is i have nobody to talk to" Beast Boy was shocked. Not only at what Raven was saying but how she was saying it. She actually had a touch of sarrow in her voice, she was genuinely sad. "Raven i-" "Dont be sorry, this is all my fault. i have pushed people away my whole life, afraid of what could happen if i let them too close" "You havent pushed me away? and the rest of the titans, we all care about you. not only are you a team member but youre a friend." "You honestly feel like that?" "Of course? we all do." The room grew silent again. Beast Boy had never seen Raven like this.."Its now or never, i have to tell her how i feel" He thought.. "Raven.." "Yes?" she said looking at him innocently. "Well i-" he was cut off by the emergency siren going off. "Later" Raven says as she stands up and rushes out the door. Beast Boy slowly follows her, disappointment on his mind.


	4. MIA

**(I hate to do this right in the middle of the story but i feel like it will be easier to read. youll see what i mean. If you dont like it review and let me know. this is my first fanfic. after all and i still dont have this done yet so i could use all the help i could get. Good or bad a review is a review and all are welcome as long as they can help and not just sully my feelings lol anyways sorry for the wait and here it is..)**

Chapter4: MIA

"You really think you can stop the Hive?" Gizmo Teased.

"How did it work out last time you tried to stop us?" Mammoth added

"We wont stop until youre all behind bars!" Robin assured

"We will just see about that" Gizmo yelled as he fires off two rockets out of the pack on his back.

Robin Qucikly pulls out his staff and Smacks the rockets back at the loud mouth Hive memeber. Mammoth charges at Cyborg before getting blindsided by Starfire and her incredible strengh. This left Raven and Beast Boy to fight Jinx. Beast Boy changes into a bull and charges Jinx who calmly steps out of the way. After several unsuccessful charges Beast Boy turns into a gorilla and continues to make a fool of himself at the hands of jinx and her speed. Raven Begins to pick up things off the street this battle was taking place on and launching them in Jinxs direction. Very careful not to hit Beast Boy, Raven seems to be having trouble hitting Jinx as well. At this point Jinx was laughing, clearly playing with the two Titans. Starfire and Cyborg were winning there little fight with Mammoth and Robin had everything under control with Gizmo. Both Raven and Beast Boy had alot on there minds and it was clearly getting to them. Finally Jinx gets serious and goes on the offensive. Picking Beast boy apart with her speed, Elegantly dodging and countering every one of Beasy Boys attacks. Beast boy was starting to take a beating. Raven who was now on the ground fighting Jinx With Beast Boy in hand to hand combat could see this. It was getting to her, even making her angry. She struggled to keep her powers under control. Doing so she was forced to hold back. Suddenly Jinx does a swift combo sweeping Beast Boys legs and drop kicking him out of the picture. Setting her sights on the now alone Raven, She starts to make a push to end her fight so she could help her fellow Hive members. Sending a fury of punches and kicks at Raven who seemed to be unfocused and too slow. After backing her into a wall with her barrage of attacks Jinx has got Raven on the ropes. Right as it seems Jinx is about to win the altercation she is suddenly Rammed from the side by a raging Rhino. As Jinx looks up to see what hit her she accepts defeat to the site of all five Titans standing over her. Her two teammates being placed into the back of an armored police van behind them.

"Great work out there team! I say this calls for celebration. Lets get some pizza!" Robin says as excited as ever.

"You guys go ahead, ill just go home and heat up some tofu. Im pretty sleepy and wanna get to bed as soon as possible" Beast Boy lied.

Raven and Cyborg were the only two who picked up on the lie. Neither one of them said anything out of fear of letting on to something. Cyborg didnt want to let on that Beast Boy Had feelings for Raven and Raven didnt want to let that she infact may have feelings for him. Despite the fact she wanted to finish the conversation they were having hours before, She said nothing.

"Ok friend, would you like for us to bring you a slice of the pizza"

"No thank you Star"

"Oh, ok then, goodnight Beast boy."

The other 3 wished Beast Boy a goodnight and went off to get there pizza and have there fun for the night. As Beast Boy walked home he replayed the conversation he had with Raven earlier that night, Beating himself up over every little "Mistake". Little did he know Raven was going over the conversatin as well. Not beating herself up, it was more like day dreaming. The questions running through her head seemed to be weighing on her mind. She wanted, no needed to know what he was going to say.

"Ill just ask him when we get back to the tower" she reasured herself.

Beast Boy was almsot home when he spotted a little boy across the street from him. The boy couldnt have been much older then 6 or 7.

"Thats weird, its much too late to be out for a boy of his age" He thought

As he approached the young boy Beast Boy noticed he was crying. Beast Boy seeing this of course rushed to his aid. The second Beast Boy got within arms length the boys hands eject off clamping to Beast Boys Wrists. The Young boys eyes go to red as his mouth opens. Some sort of blue gas begins being blown into Beast Boys face. Within seconds he was out cold.

As the team renters the tower Beast Boy is nowhere to be found.

"He did say he was tired, maybe he just went to bed" Cyborg suggested.

"Beast Boy in bed by 11?, thats odd. Maybe i should go check on him" Robin adds.

"No i can.." Raven says a bit too fast.

The rest of the team look as if they had just seen a ghost

"What? he went to check on me didnt he?" she said, Now back in her monotoned voice.

"Oh.., Yeah"." The rest of the team agreed still surprised.

"Right." Raven said as she walked out the door.

As she mad her way down the hall her mind started to race in anticipation. What was he about to say? Why did he seem so serious? What if he was just messing around and was about to say something immature and childish. The thought of this made Raven sick to her stomach. she hated this feeling of uncertainty. She has had enough. She is going to do something she has never done before, She is going to open up to someone. Shes going to open up to Beast Boy..As she approaches his door her heart begins to pound. Still uncertain about her feelings and emotions she was going to explain everything. "Who knows, maybe he will help, maybe he will know what to say, maybe talking to someone at all will make this feeling go away."To her surprise there was nothing when she knocked. She tried again.. still nothing." Beast Boy?" "He must be sleeping.. it cant wait till morning..Yeah morning.." She thought to herself.

The next morning Raven steps into the main room to find it surprisingly quite. Robin was watching the news while start was going through "Girl" magazine. "Cyborg and Beast Boy must be out pulling pranks for stuffing there faces" Raven thought. She made her way over to the kitchen and made her morning cup of tea. Robin who catches her out of the corner of his eye stands up and walks to the kitchen.

"So what was with BB last night?" He began

"I dont know he was asleep when i knocked on the door" she replied in her average monotone voice.

"Well havent you seen his this morning?"

"No?"

"That makes all of us. Hes been asleep for atleast 12 hours. Maybe hes sick. I say we all go check on him"

Raven just gave him a nod of the head to hide her growing concern. The team run into Cyborg on the way to Beast Boys room. Robin has the same conversation with Cyborg as the one he had just had with Raven. Cyborg explains that he hasnt seen him since last night and goes with the rest of the team as they make there way to BBs room. Robin knocks on the door. Much life Ravens attempt the night before there was no answer. At this point the team has become concerned so they go aganist Beast Boys privacy and go in without permission. Too much surprise the room was Beast Boyless.

"If hes not here...Where is he?"

"Im not sure Cy, maybe hes at the arcade?..." Robin suggests

"Perhaps he did not make it to home last night?" Starfire says

This realization alarms the other 3 titans, Espically Raven. The Titans immediately rush to the garage, hop in the T-Car and begin on there way to the city to search for Beast Boy. Once in the city they 4 split up to look. Raven and Star start flying over the city scouting the city from the air. Cyborg takes the T-Car and scouts the streets for his Best friend and partner in crime. Robin took the detective approach retracing steps, Interrogating civilans and looking for clues. This is why it should come as no surprise that Robin, The leader of the Titans is the one who found lead. Robin received information for an eye withness that he had saw Beast Boy last night and what street he was last seen on. On inspection of the street Robin finds something. Two little green hairs stuck to the pavement by what appears to be slobber. Robin calls the other for Titans to his location and give Cyborg the hairs. Cyborg then places the Hairs in a scanner in the T-car and pulls up a loading screen. After a few seconds the loading bar is full and an image of the street in front of the car pops up on the screen.

"This screen is in infrared, With BBs DNA in it, it should pick up on anywhere hes been within the last 72 hours." Cyborg explains as simple as possible.

Shortly after saying this a trail of orange, red and yellow colors appear on the screen. Everyone gets back into the T-Car and follows the trail of colors. After about 20 minuets the trail leads them to a warhouse on the edge of town. The team slowly and silently get out of the car and make there way to the back door to the wear house. Robin puts an explosive charge on the lock of the door. The door blows off and the Titans jump in ready to fight. That is until they found what they were looking for..


	5. We Meet Again

(**Wasnt going to go this long without an update but iv been kinda busy.. Anyways, on with the story.)**

Chapter5: We Meet Again

The 4 Titans were stunned to see Beast Boy like this. His limbs were clamped to a metal table, head restrained by strap and mouth covered. The table he was laying on was inside glass dome. At the top of the dome was a vent to was letting in some kind of blue gas. Beast boy was asleep and the Titans had a pretty good idea what was going it, the gas. Outside the dome were 4 people. All 4 of the people had some kind of power. The Titans could see these from just looking at them. The first of the 4 was a very large man with a metal right hand and a metal hammer for his left. The man was almost the size of a enemy the titans were more familiar with, Cinder block. The second of the 4 was a young lady. The woan as wearing a red and yellow suit which reminded the titans of fire. The third figure was a mush smaller man then the first. He was a skinny biker looking guy with Black spiky hair. He wore a Black leather jacket with metal spikes all over the shoulders and arms. The last of the 4 was another small man. For the most part he looked like a normal guy wearing jeans, boots and blue and white jacked. The Titans noticed tubes and cords coming out of his neck and going into the jack. Of course all 4 of the clearly bad people were in fighting stances ready for a Tiatns attack. They werent startled by thr door blowing in, Actually the seemed like they were expecting it.

The guy with the blue and white jacket walked over to a button on the wall, pushed it and walked back to the other 3.

"All right scum bags, give us our friend and nobody has to get hurt!" Raven says in his usual stern voice.

The 4 villains look at each other smiles as wide as could be. They turn back to the Titans and start there assault. The Girl and the spiky haired man run to the left of the room and start throwing fire balls and spikes at the 4 caught of guard titans. The large man with the hammer rushes in swinging wildly with both his hammer and fist. The one who had previously pushed the button rips of his jack reviling his arms which were cannons of some kind. The cannons looked alot like Cyborgs besides the cords running from them to the mans neck. The man closes his eyes as if he was concentrating and begins to fire yellow beams from his arms. Robin decides that he will take care of this guy and starts rushing to the man, dodging his beams getting closer and closer. Cyborg and Raven go for the punk and the girl. Raven was making a shield to block the fire balls and spikes as Cyborg takes cover and begins shooting his cannon at the 2. This leaves Star with the tank of a man still on the offensive swinging rappidly. Star dodges each attack with ease. The man was clearly to slow and uncoordinated. In all Honesty Star was probably much stronger aswell. After dodging shot after shot Robin is close enough to the man to actually fight him. It didnt take long for Robin to realize that not only could the man hit him, but he couldnt see him when he was shooting. Robin quickly gets in close and takes care of his foe. About that time the large man is flung through the warhouse and lands on top of the 2 Raven and Cyborg were fighting.

"Well that was easy?" Cyborg says with cocky wrote all over his face.

"Yeah it was? maybe too easy.." Robin goes on

"If these 4 went down so easy surely the couldnt just capture Beast Boy without a fight"...

"BEAST BOY!" The team says perfectly at once.

The team rushes over to the dome which Robin takes out a gadget and cuts a hole through. Raven takes the piece of glass Robin had just cut and Plugs the vent that is letting in the gas. Cyborg runs into the now gas free dome and carries Beast Boy out and lays him on the ground.

"BB! BB?!" Cyborg shook Beast Boy desperate for a sign of conciseness

The team huddled around Beast Boy. All of them concerned but none more so then Raven. After checking his heart beat, breathing patterns and blood flow, Cyborg confirmed he was just asleep from the gas and it had no aderse affects. Once Robin knew Beast Boy was alright he went back to his train of thought. He didnt understand why the 4 had taken Beast Boy or what they intended to do with him. Suddenly like a sack of potatos it hit him. It was All a diversion!

"Titans, Back to the Tower!"

"But Robin, Beast Boy has yet to wake from his slumber?" Star replied innocently.

"Its all been a trick to distract us from something bigger!"

Once At the tower Beast Boy was rushed to the medical lab. After he was set up the team rushed to the main room of the tower to begin searching for what was going on. Everyone went, everyone but Raven. As she sat at the side of the bed Beast Boy was asleep in she couldnt help but stare. She couldnt help but notice how cute she found him. She really did like him as something more then a friend. Yes she found him immature at time and even a bit annoying. At the same time she knew how caring and sweet he was at heart. She was so happy he was ok, there was still so much left unsaid. She had decided that when he doesn come to she was going to tell him how she feels. Even if he didnt feel the same surely he wouldnt tease her or think of her differently. This could even be her chance to have someone to open up to. Never would she ever guess that Beast Boy not only like her back, but perhaps he felt for her even more so then she did him. As she sat there in silence watching him, she suddenly had the impulse to reach out and take his hand. This surprised herself just as much as it would him if he were awake. Yes she liked him and had openly admit it to herself, but this was all new to her. Not only was she new to this whole "affection" thing but she was certainly new to showing it. She had never held a boys hand, she had never even though about it. As Raven sat by Beast Boys side Cyborg steps in to inform her that Robin had found out who and what was behind what had went on earlier.

"Raven, Robin found ou-..." Cyborg began. "Were you just holding BBs hand?"

"No." in her monotoned voice.

"But i just saw."

"No you didnt." she interrupted.

"But i literally just"

"No you didnt. you didnt see anything" she said starting to get frustrated.

Cyborg sensed the anger behind her voice and quickly got back to what he was saying.

"We found out that Brother Blood is back. He sent us on a wild goose chase to save BB while he and some of his students bust out the 3 we locked up yesterday and some other students we had locked up." Cyborg went on. " They are currently making a mess of down town. Lets go put all of them back where they belong"

Cyborg then dashed out of the room to go hop in the T-car. Raven took one last look at Beast Boy.

"Ill be back soon" she whispered to herself.

Raven left the room with a hint of a smile on her face.

Mid way through the battle the Hive seemed to have the upper hand. Blood who had been calling the shots was of course not present for the fight. He had done what he intended and slithered back to his hideout assuming the 10 students he had left would be victorious. None of the students were puting up much of a fight aside from the main 3. The others were more of backup if anything. The fight raged on until it was just the Titans and Gizmo, Mammoth and Jinx. The fight was even for the most part but leaned in The hives favor. Slowly but surely the hive took control. Raven had his hands full with Jinx Star and Cyborg couldnt help but fall for Gizmos tricks and Raven was hitting Mammoth with everything she could find and it still wasnt enough. Right at the moment it was looking bad for Raven almost on que, A green bull takes Mammoth off his feet and rams him into a wall saving Raven for the second time this week. Beast Boy then changed into and yeti and began pounding Mammoth with his brute force. Raven who now had some breathing room took advantage of the surprise attack and easily took mammoth out with just a swift car to the face. Beast Boy gave Raven a smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. Raven couldnt help but blush. Beast Boy noticed this and began to blush himself. Snapping back to reality the two went on to help the rest of the team. With the sides now 5 to 2, it was easy to see how the rest of the fight went. The Hive was Defeated (Again) and back behind bars.

"What about Blood? Cyborg questioned

"Blood will have to wait for another day. we have no leads." Robin went on "Im just happy BBs is ok."

"Thanks dudes. thats the last time i trust a little kid." Beast Boy joked.

The team had a good laugh and made there way back to the Tower. It was Starting to get dark and the team was getting ready for bed. Robin and Cyborg were in their PJs playing some video games before bed. Star was on the couch with them painting her nails and asking questions like "What is that" and "Which one are you Robin". These questions were of course answered with the shortest blandest answers. Robin and Cyborg were not about to be distracted and lose to the other. Raven was in her room meditating before bed. After awile she got a knock on her door. a knock she had been expecting since they got back. A knock from Beast Boy.


End file.
